Whatever
by BriiaNa
Summary: Nick Hates Miley & She has no idea why. Will she find out?Niley : **Important Authors note inside along with OneShot**


**Dear Awsome Reviewers and Readers,**

**Two of my storys (Touring with the Jobros & Forgive me for this) have gotten deleted by fanfiction. I Can Honestly say I am pissed off.I worked super hard on those storys and they just got deleted with out any warning. I might not repost them cause I don't have the files for them on my computer any more cause when my laptop broke I had to wipe it oout to make it work again. I might rewrite them bu**t **I don't want to work so hard on some thing for it to just to be I don't really know when I'll update (Schooll Life) I don't know why fanfic didn't delete my other storys cause all my story involve the Jonas Brothers. **

**Sorry. This might be my last post. MIGHT. I just might get over this whole deleting of my storys..**

**So since it's like against the rules to just post a authors note I decided to write a little one shot with it. between Miley Stewart & Nick Oken ( I'll make him Olivers cousin who just happens to look like Nick Jonas but it isnt Nick Jonas ! So this is legal)**

**I was gona post this earlier but I forgot. lol**

****SO PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE DON'T JUST READ THE STORY. I DID NOT JUST TYPE ALL OF THAT FOR YOU GUYS TO SKIP OVER.*****

* * *

"Stewart." Nick mumbeled under his breath as he passed me.

"Jerk" I said hissed back.

I don't get why he hates me so much. I have never done any thing to him to make him hate me, I just dont get it!Every time he sees me he glares or mumbels Stewart like he just did. You see I use to like him, Like alot! and he was Nice to me and stuff and would flirt with me then like all a sudden he decided to be a total jerk to me.

As he walked away from me his back facing me , I just looked at him not glaring just looked at him walking away with hatred following him and this hatreds name is Jake Ryan.

Yes Nick Oken(_Read info on top to get the name thing_) is friends with my ex. Mine and Jakes relationship did not end on good was alot of shouting and yelling, I even threw my lamp at him, which left a mark on his forhead that was still there today.

The bell rang interupting my thoughts. Crap I'm late!

I bolted down the hall way and got to the door to my Social Studies class and opened the door.

"Stewart your late!" Mrs. Cobblem.

"Sorry I- My locker got jamed"

_lie._

"Well don't be late again! Now take your seat" She said pointing to the seat that I've had since the begining of the year.

"Whatever." I said to myself then I took my seat in front of Nick and next to Lilly.

Lilly just looked at me and smiled as if she was saying "hey". I returned the smile and took out my Social Studies binder that had said "DON'T STOP DREAMING" on it in a navy blue sharpee.

"So theres this project that I'm thinking about doing.." Mrs. Cobblem started.

Every body groaned at the word project.

"Shh. Any way were doing a project! Everyones gona get a partner and will pick a person in american Hisory and do a poster bored with pictures and information on the person you pick like what makes them important the othere things you need on the poster bored will be on the packet that Miss. Stewart is about to pass out" My head shot up when she said my name.

I stood up and walked to the teacher and clutched the papers in my hand and passed them out one by one to each person in the class room.

When I got to Nick he glanced up at me and glared.

"What the hell is your problem?" I question in a harsh whisper.

"You" He said simply as I plopped a packet on his desk.

"Go to hell" I said and walked to the teacher and handed her the extra copys then went back to my desk.

"So here are the partners. Okay uhm.." She said looking around the classroom.

"Hmm okay Miley and Nick.." My heart stopped when she said my name and _his_ name.

She can't pair me up with him! That should be illegal!

I didn't even listen to the rest of the pairs.I spaced out completely thinking about how bad my after schoolness is going to be with _him._ Maybe I can just talk to Mrs. Cobblem after class and tell her I'm allergic to Nick's fabric softener or something.

"Uh Mrs. Cobblem?" I said to Mrs. Cobblem after class standing in front of her desk.

"Yes Miley" She said Nicely.

"Listen I can't be with Nick. He hates me. I can not work with someone who hates me! I might fail this project" I said.

"Well the reason I put you two together is because you guys arn't getting along and that needs to be changed. I don't want any hating going on in my classroom. So sorry Miss Stewart your stuck with Nick or you can just take a zero and your grades arn't the best in this class right now so another zero with bring your grade down even more and you'll have to repeat my class next year." She said.

As I walked out of the classroom to my locker I saw Nick leaning against my locker looking u my direction.

"What do you want?" I asked as I approached him.

"I need to get a good a grade on this project, come to my house after school so we can start. You can just get off at my stop" He said.

"Excuse me, are you ordering me?" I asked crossing my arms infront of my chest.

"No. More like a strong suggestion" He said.

"Fine whatever." I said and elbowed his side so that he would get off my locker.

"You could of just said move!" He said then walked away from me..

"Whatever" I mumbeled to myself.

**********

"So your going to his house?" Lilly question as we sat down on a seat in the bus.

"Yea, This is going to be hell" I said.

"Sorry" She said.

"Not your fault" I said then the bus came to a hault and I saw Nick get up from and look at me.

I rolled my eyes and stood and waved to Lilly as a goodbye.

When I got up I saw Nick standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you always the last one off the bus" He said.

"I was sitting in the back jeeze" I said.

"I don't care. Now lets go" I said pulling my hand with him as he started to walk.

We walked in silence all the way to his house.

"Your house is huge" I said staring at his house.

"I know" He said smirking at me.

When we got inside it looked even bigger! I was amazed.

"So is it the money that made you a jerk?" I asked looking around.

"No,Jake." He said simply.

"Wha-?" I said but he cut me off.

"Nevermind" He said fast then lead me upstaires to what I'm pretty sure was his room.

The walls were painted dark blue and there was posters everywhere of bands that I haven't even heard of and in the middel of the room was a king size bed with a navy blue blanket and matching pillows.

"Nice room" I said staring at the posters around his room to see if I could find any bands I knew.

"Thanks I guess" He said sitting throwing his bag on a clutterd desk.

"Can you tell me why your such a jerk to me?" I asked randomly.

"Miley I.." He started then looked down at his shoes.

"What?" I said

"I kinda um well -" He stopped and looked at me and took a couple steps torwards me and stop dead in front of me.

"Spit it out!" I said.

Before I knew It his lips were on my kissing me roughly pushing me again the his bedroom door. I didn't know what to do.. I told my self to pull away but my lips wouldn't listen instead I started kissing back moving my lips in the same motion as his.

I gasped as I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth exploring every part of my mouth. Soon my tongue was fighting back against his. Then I felt his hands land on my sides caressing the little exposed skin I had. And one of my hands some how ended up on the side of his face pulling him closer to me.

Then he pulled away and rested his forehead against my own.

"What was that?" I whisper still trying so catch my breath.

"Sorry it's the only way I could explain my feelings torwards you" He whispered back.

"I thought you hated me.." I said moving my face away from his.

"No, I acually really like you Miley..but your Jakes ex. I can't like you, He like my best friend." He said.

I pulled myself away from him and stood over on the othere side of the room and looked at the wall.

"But I can't help my self. I thought maybe if I acted like I hated you maybe my little crush would go away. But No it didn't! just got stronger!" He said.

I turned around and looked at him. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Nick I like you too...You shouldn't have to not like me cause of Jake, He doesn't control you" I said sitting on the bed next to him.

He took his head out of his hands and looked at me and smile.

"Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asked.

"Of course" I said then he kissed me again.


End file.
